The Kyuubi's curse
by ice-shaman-princess
Summary: Two children were born on the night of the kyuubi's attack. One found himself a jinchuuriki, and the other found herself carrying a painful curse that forces her to transform against her will. She has to live a jinchuuriki's life without being one.
1. Why?

**The Kyuubi's curse**

**Ch.1**

On the night that the kyuubi attacked the hidden leaf village, two childen were born. One would find himself as a jinchuuiki and the other found herself with a curse left by the kyuubi itself. She didn't understand why her father wouldn't come near her or why what happened when she cried. After her mother died, her father ran off and betrayed the village. The only one who even seemed to care about her was a lttle boy in a similar situation. That boy's name was Uzumaki Naruto. Her name is related to her curse. Shikuza Kyuubi is a little girl with a life of a jinchuuriki without being one.

"Why do people treat me like some kind of monster? Why do these strange things

happen to me?" "Hey, Kyuubi-chan!" "What is it, Naruto-kun?" "Wanna go get

something to eat?" "Yeah! I'm starving!" "I guess we both managed to gaduate,

huh?" "Yeah, we finally get to show this whole dang village we are worthy of

respect!" "Yeah!" At this point, Naruto hugged Kyuubi. "Naruto!! You dummy!" At

this point, Kyuubi had changed into a little fox with nine tails. "Naruto! You know

when you hug me this happens!!" "My bad, Kyuubi." She sighed. "You'll have to

excuse me while I go to the bathroom to change back." "Can you carry your

clothes?" She had her clothes in he mouth. "Yeah." The little fox went into the

women's bathroom when a big puff of smoke leaked from the cracks of the

bathroom. When Kyuubi opened the door, she had changed back to normal. "I hate

when that happens!" "Man, that stinks." "It's been this way since I was born. It also

happens when I cry, loes consciousness, or fall asleep." Not long aftewards, the two

kids had sat down and started eating. When they finished, they went their separte

ways. The next day, Naruto showed up before Kyuubi. But when Kyuubi got there,

She saw Naruto and Sasuke's "big moment". "Oh, my gawd! Hahahahaha! I'm

dying here!" She was laughing so hard that she transformed right infront of her

whole graduating class. All that she had on after she transfomed into a nine tailed

fox was her headband. When she wiped her eyes, she noticed she had paws. She

saw her whole graduating class staring at her. "Uh-oh." "What the heck is she?!"

"How'd she transfom without handsigns?" "What a freak!" She started to cry. She

gripped her clothes in her mouth and ran off to the bathroom. "Why did you talk to

her like that?" "Why do you care, Naruto?" "Because she's my best friend!" He

punched that guy and ran to the door of the girl's bathroom "Kyuubi. Are you okay?"

She was still a fox. She was sitting on top of a toilet seat wiping her eyes. "No,

Naruto. Leave me alone." "Kyuubi, forget them. They're just jerks who tease you to

make themselfs feel better." "It doesn't help." "Look, if you don't come out, you'll

miss the team forming." She wiped her eyes. When she did, a puff of smoke leaked

from the door. "I'll be out in a sec." A few mintes later, she walked out of the

bathroom as a human. Iruka came out and explained how things would work since

they had one extra person graduate. "Since we have an extra person graduate, one

team will find themself with and extra teammate." After a while, Iruka finally got to the

seventh team. "Well, It looks like team seven'll have an extra. The memebers of this

team are Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Shikuza Kyuubi.

These were the thoughts of the new team. "Yes! I'm with Sasuke-kun!" "Bummer. I'm

with Sasuke." "Whew. At least I'll be with Naruto." "I got that cute fox girl." After Iruka

finished, he told them that they'd meet their jounin commanders after lunch. Kyuubi

went to her favorite place in the village. She went to the swing infront of the academy

where she first met her only friend, Naruto. Later on, Sakura came and talked with

her. "Hey." "Hi." "You're name's Kyuubi, right?" "Yeah." "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah." "How'd you transform into a fox without making handsigns?" "It happens

when I cry, sleep, lose consciousness, or am hugged by a guy. It's been that way

since I was born." "Oh." "Naruto is the only one who doesn't make me feel like a

freak. He's my best and only friend." "Oh. Well, I hope Sasuke-kun and I'll become

your friends." "I'd like that." "I'm Sakura, by the way." "I know. Naruto talks about you

all the time." Kyuubi got up from the swing. "Later, Sakura." Kyuubi walked off to find

Naruto. She wasn't paying attention and ran right into her other teammate, Uchiha

Sasuke. "I'm sorry. Have you seen Naruto?" Sasuke pointed to the right. "Thank

you, Sasuke, right?" "Yeah." "Later, Sasuke." She walked off. " She is cute. She

looks just like a fox."

Ch.1 end.

I thought this up when I was listening to my favorite song, "Wake me up when September ends". I know the name of the character stinks but I couldn't come up with anything better. Hope you like it. ISP A.K.A. Raiku


	2. Why does everyone hate me?

**The Kyuubi's curse**

**Ch.2**

"Sasuke." "Yeah?" "Can you help me?" "What is it, Kyuubi, right?" "Yeah. Have you

seen Sakura-chan anywhere?" "No." "Oh. Okay, sorry to bug you." "It's okay."

"Later." It's been several weeks since team seven had their first activity with

Kakashi. Kyuubi was the only one who could get a bell alone. Kyuubi has grown

closer to Sakura, but doesn't see Sasuke much so she hasn't had a chance to get to

know him. Kyuubi was bound and determined to get to know her whole team, so she

decided to have a slumber party to help her get to know her teammates. Later that

night... "So now what?" "No clue. How about truth or dare?" "Okay. I'll start. Naruto,

Truth or dare?" "Truth." "What is the longest you've gone without ramen?" "Two

weeks." All of the sudden, the microwave was beeping. "I'll be right back you guys.

Your turn, Naruto." When Kyuubi left the room, Naruto looked right at Sasuke. "Truth

or dare, Sasuke?" "Dare, I guess." "I dare you to hug Kyuubi when she comes back

in!" "What?!!" "A dare's a dare, Sasuke. You have to do it." "Fine, you little punk."

"The popcorn's ready." When Kyuubi sat the popcorn down, Sasuke walked up to

her. "What is it, Sasuke?" Sasuke grabbed her and hugged her just like he was

dared to. And because of the curse, Kyuubi transformed in his arms. "What the

heck?!!! Where's Kyuubi?!! Where'd this fox come from?!!" "Naruto!! Did you dare

Sasuke to do this?" "Ahhh! Talking fox!!!!" "Sasuke, I have three this to tell you.

One, I'm Kyuubi. Two, quit screaming in my ear. Three, put me down." Sasuke put

her down and she ran to the bathroom with her pajamas. When she came back, she

changed back into a human. "Okay, what the heck just happened?" "I was cursed at

birth. I transform into a fox when I sleep, cry, lose conciousness, or am hugged by a

guy." "Hey, Kyuubi." "Yeah, Sakura?" "When are your parents coming home? I'd

love to meet them." Kyuubi turned her head away. "My mother's dead. She died

after she was given poison instead of mediciene after I was born." "What about your

dad?" "He's a rogue ninja. I haven't seen him since that night ten years ago."

"Sorry." "That's okay. My father hated me and cursed my mother for giving birth to

me." "That's terrible!" "I got used. Everyone in this village seems to hate me execpt

for Naruto. Naruto actually stop me from making the biggest mistake of my life."

Kyuubi got up. "Well anyway, Let's watch this movie." The night dragged on. Naruto

fell asleep on the floor, Sakura fell asleep on the couch, and Sasuke fell asleep in

the recliner. "Well, I guess I'll go to bed, too."

Ch.2 end.

You readers rock!! Read my other stories as well. Raiku.X3


End file.
